Happy Time
by kyokrazyotaku
Summary: WARNING: SMALL SPOILER Ok so I'm sure you can tell by now that I'm terrible at titles. Anyway, this is a summary of Tohru and Kyo's life after they get married and have a kid. Well their mornings anyway.
1. Chapter 1

"Kyo-kun! Hurry, you'll be late for work!"

"I'm coming!" The normal sounds of a morning at the Sohma household. Kyo dashes to the kitchen, grabbing a muffin and his breifcase.

"Alright, hun, I'm leaving." He bends down to kiss his wife on the forehead, which still makes her blush.

"Dont work yourself too hard ok." She responds with a beautiful wide smile that makes Kyo's heart skip a beat. Like always.

"Dont _you_ work _yourself_ too hard." He replied, rolling his eyes and smiling back at her. It was always like her to think of others but never herself. She stood at the door waving good-bye just as their little one came bounding down the hall.

"Bye-bye daddy!" She yells down the street as Tohru picks her up and closes the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy's home!" The little girl yelled as she ran to the front door and flung it open. Just as she did, Kyo swept her up and held her in the air over his head.

"Now," he began as she giggled, "what have mommy and I told you about opening the door by yourself?" he asked in a serious tone but with a smile.

"You said not to!" She answered giggling.

"Thats right. So then why did you?" he said as he swung her in the air, her giggling causing him to smile more.

"Cause I missed you daddy!" she answered and then reached over to hug him.

"Kyo." Tohru said as she entered the room. She reached over and hugged them both.

"How was your day?" She asked as he took off his shoes.

"It was alright. Nothing more than normal. And you?" They began to walk down the hallway and to the living room as they spoke. Tohru smiled.

"Oh it was fine..."

"Mommy and I went to the park!" she exclaimed.

"Oh did you now?" Kyo picked her up again and swung her through the air, landing her right on the floor, and sitting down beside her. Tohru brought in some lemonade for all three of them, perfect for a summer afternoon, and Kyo smiled up at her. He loved her so much. Intently, Kyo listened to his precious little girl explain their day to him in great exaggeration.

**Rito-Chan: Sorry that my chapters are so short(I almost wrote long, whats wrong with me! lol). But as short as they are, I do hope you like them! ^_^**

**Momiji: Don't worry they'll love them!**

**Rito-Chan: You think? -nervous face-**

**Ritsu: Of course! ^_^**

**Rito-Chan: OK! ^_^**

**Momiji: ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Tohru!" The voice on the other end of the phone exclaimed.

"Uo! Oh, how are you?" Tohru replied in a pleasant tone.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just wondering how you are. You know since you're stuck with that stupid carrot-top!" Tohru sighed and smiled. Uo, she hadnt changed a bit either.

"No, we're fine!"

"And the little one?" Tohru giggled, very childishly.

"She's fine too." Tohru's eyes misted over a little, she missed her friends so much. And all of the other Sohma's too.

"Hey Tohru, I was wondering..." Uo said, interrupting Tohru's thoughts.

"Yeah...?" she urged her friend to continue.

"Look we all miss you, and we were wondering if you would come home to visit us." The thought had crossed Tohru's mind occasionally, but she never really dwelled on it.

"Well why don't you come out here?" She asked jokingly.

"Well, we would, but I think it would just be better if only the three of you came, instead of the entire Sohma family and Hana going to you." Tohru was shocked. All of them missed her and Kyo?

"I'll talk to Kyo about it!" Tohru said excitedly as Kyo walked in the room, a bouncing little girl following on his heels.

"Talk about what?" he asked. Tohru held her hand up to tell Kyo that she would talk to him in a minute as she said good-bye to Uo.

**Three days later:**

"Where are we mommy?!" The little girl asked excitedly.

"We are here to visit some friends, and some family."

"Mostly family." Kyo mumbled, still not understanding how she had talked him into this. He looked over at Tohru and she smiled at him. _Oh yeah, that's how_, he thought to himself as his heart skipped a beat. Right now he was feeling more like he had in High School, when he had first started to realize how he felt about Tohru, than he had in a long time. Maybe it was just this place that made him feel this way.

"It's a holiday, so Uo said everyone was going to be here!" Tohru said excitedly, clapping her hands as they got into a cab.

"Everyone?" Kyo grumbled. This was why he liked where they lived. No family anything, aside from him, Tohru, and their brown-eyed little girl.

"Yes, everyone." Tohru said calmly. "Including Machi and Yuki, and Shigure and Akito." Kyo rolled his eyes and Tohru stared out the window, taking in everything she grew up with and missed so much. She was trying to remember why they lived so far away. She looked over at Kyo, who she could tell was very stressed out, and immediatly knew why. She reached and put a reassuring hand on his arm. When he looked at her she smiled.

"It'll be fine!"

"Yeah! It'll be fine!" their daughter echoed with a smile. Kyo sighed and then smiled, everything would be fine.

**Rito-Chan: WOW! When I started writing that one, I just didnt think I would(or could) go that in-depth with it! But I pulled it off and I love it! I hope you do too!**

**Momiji: -sad face- Why am I not in that one?**

**Rito-Chan: Well this one isnt about you. But you will probably be in the next chapter during the big celebration when everyone is together! And when Tohru and Kyo make a BIG announcement! lol -smiles wickedly-**

**ENJOY! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

"You know," Tohru started out of the silence, "you may be worried over nothing. Things have changed a lot, even since we left." Tohru had been back on a couple of occasions, always without Kyo. But this time she had insisted that he come, and he had obliged.

"Yeah well, I don't like it all the same." he mumbled. He really was acting like a High-Schooler.

"Whats wrong with daddy?" Ai asked sleepily.

"Oh nothing." Tohru answered soothingly, wrapping her arm around their sleep child. "He's just nervous about seeing all his family at once, after such a long time." The silence grew thick as the rest of the car ride passed in silence.

**At the Sohma Estate:**

"I wonder when Tohru and Kyo are going to get here!" Momiji said in an excitment only matched by Kisa.

"I do miss Oni-Chan." Kisa whispered, Hiro standing next to her.

"It will be nice to see her smiling face again." Shigure mused, getting a sharp elbow in the ribs from Akito. Everyone was excited about Tohru's visit, they missed her as much as she missed them.

"They're here!" Momiji shouted above the noise of the rambling Sohma's. All of them gathered around the door as Tohru walked through, followed by Kyo who was carrying a sleeping Ai. All of them gathered around Tohru, asking how she'd been, how things were going, and fawning over Ai, even as she slept. Not many of them said much to Kyo, but then again he had expected as much. Tohru suddenly felt bad for making him come, but she didn't want to spend New Year without him. After two hours, she moved to a little corner of the room, out of the chaos, and Kyo followed. Ai was busy talking to Ayame, their wits matching perfectly(sorry Aya-chan!).

"I'm so sorry." she said softly, not looking at him. He caught her face in his hands and made her look him in the eyes.

"Its alright. I'm glad we came, you're smile brightened a little." Tohru blushed as Kyo pecked her on the cheek and they sat there for the next hour, watching the others and talking.

**11:45p.m.- New Year Eve**

Tohru was holding Ai, when Kyo walked over. She nodded as he began to get the attention of the others. Swiftly, though not without stumbling, Tohru made her way to his side. When Kyo got everyones attention, he began to speak.

"Tohru and I, have talked a lot about this since we've been back. We think..." Kyo began to choke on his words, not believing what he was about to say. Tohru wanted to help, but knew that if it was going to happen, Kyo needed to be the one to say it to his family. He took a deep breath and continued.

"We think that it would be a good idea, to move back here. Not to the Sohma Estate, but back to this city." There was a silence as the news hit everyone. What they couldn't believe was that Kyo was willingly going to come back. Though maybe not so willingly, Shigure thought as he glanced over at Tohru, who stood smiling.

**Rito-Chan: Let me first say, that unlike the end leads to believe, Tohru didn't bully Kyo into the big announcement, he wanted it too. Second, I don't know if in the actual Furuba there kid every had a name(or was even female) but I named her Ai(my fanfic) which actually means love. Thats all I have time for right now. Hope you liked it! ^_^ (And I don't have time to proof-read it so sorry for any major mistake! .)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rito-Chan: So this chapter is kind-of like...it doesn't go with the story, but it does. My friend(Kharlan-Hero) and I were messing around and came up with this, and it uses Ai, so I decided to put it as like, an aside. So its like, when a show is in the middle of something, but the next episode is completely random, thats kind-of like what this is. But I hope you like it anyway! ^_^**

"So Kyo, how do you like being back?" Shigure asked as he walked alongside Kyo on their way to the Sohma house that Kyo and Tohru were staying in. Kyo mumbled an answer that Shigure never heard.

"Look mommy!" Ai shouted. "Daddy's coming!" She bolted for the door.

Shigure, ahead of Kyo, opened the door and saw Ai running towards him. Immediatly he slammed the door shut. Only a second later he heard a loud thud, as Kyo ran up to the door and threw it open.

"Ai, are you alright!" Kyo yelled, throwing an evil look to Shigure. Ai was too busy crying to answer and Tohru ran to the door as well. The next hour was complete choas as Kyo and Tohru tried to calm Ai down, Kyo completely ignoring and hating Shigure.

The End

**Rito-Chan: Haha I couldn't resist! But honestly, can't you see Shigure doing something like that!?**

**Shigure: I don't think I would be so mean!**

**Rito-Chan: Well, when we thought about who would do that to their kid, I thought of you first, and then(since you having a kid is riddiculous) I just made it Kyo and Tohru's kid! ^_^**

**Shigure: Why is my having a kid so ridiculous!?**

**Kyo: Why make it our kid that he abuses!?**

**Rito-Chan: -ignoring them both- Does anyone else find it amusing that my author note thingys are actually longer than my fanfics, but just as funny!? ^_^ Sorry for that BTW! LOL**


	6. Chapter 6

The silence in the room was deafening. No one knew what to say next.

"Whats everyone doing?" Ai broke through the silence as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. The attention refocused on her and everyone began to laugh, causing her to stare at them all confused. The potential tension ebbed and the room began to chat amiably once more. Everyone took their turns talking to Tohru about the big decision and some even talked to Kyo.

"Come on Kyo, why did you guys decide to move back!?" Momiji questioned.

"I told you, because we just wanted to."

"But thats not an answer!" Momiji whined as always. Kyo decided to just walk away, which did nothing since Momiji followed him. The New Year passed with great excitment.

**A couple weeks later at the Sohma Estate**

"Tohru!" Momiji yelled as he ran up to Tohru and hugged her. Next he turned to Kyo, who gave him a 'don't touch me squirt' look. Momiji hugged him anyway just as they were joined by Shigure, Akito, Kureno, Uo, and Hana. They all took turns hugging and saying hello.

"So, we will just follow you out to your house and help you unload your things, alright?!" Uo said. Tohru nodded and smiled. The trip from the Estate to their new house was only a 15 minute drive and they were there in no time. Everyone got out of their vehicles and looked up at the beautiful home. It wasn't big by any standards. It was a simple, one story home with a good sized front and back yard. Shigure closed his door and smiled.

"Lets get started!" he announced.

**Rito-Chan: Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter! Also, sorry if it isnt as good as the others. I was in the typing mood, just apparently not the typing mind-set...or something like that...I guess it just wasnt that personal this time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Three days after the move**

"Tohru be careful!" Kyo yelled just as a pile of boxes toppled over on her. Kyo rushed to her side and began pulling them off of her. Luckily the boxes were full of blankets and towels and didnt weigh all that much. When Kyo got all the boxes out of the way, he sat down next to her rubbing his forehead. She sat next to him and laughed.

"Whas goin' on?" Ai asked as she ran into the room.

"Daddy needs a hug!" Tohru exclaimed and Ai ran the rest of the way into the room and jumped on Kyo. They both toppled backwards as Ai and Tohru laughed.

"Why does daddy need a hug?" Ai questioned as he sat them both back up, Ai on his lap.

"Hes....a little stressed." He answered. (yes he)

"Because of the move?" she asked. Kyo shook his head and sighed.

"Sure, lets go with that." he chuckled. Ai looked at him puzzled, then at Tohru who sat smiling at the both of them.

"Mommy you're bleeding!" Ai gasped and pointed at Tohru's forehead. Tohru touched her forehead and winced. When she drew her hand back, there was a little bit of blood. Kyo sighed and stood up, still holding Ai, and walked into the bathroom. He searched for the box that contained the medical equipment, which should have been within easy reach in this house.

"Tohru, wheres the..." Kyo began to call.

"Right here." Tohru giggled as she walked into the bathroom and pulled out a small box that contained first-aid stuff. Kyo shook his head and put Ai on the floor. Carefully he helped Tohru as Ai watched intenetly.

"I wanna help!" she excalimed. Tohru and Kyo turned to her simultaniously and smiled. Tohru bent down and handed Ai the band-aid.

"Peel those back and put it right on the ouchy. But be careful or it will stick to you." Tohru said sofly. Ai attempted to do it, but became very frustrated when it stuck to her fingers. With a cry of exasperation she stomped out of the room, band-aid still stuck on her left hand. Tohru went after her, Kyo close behind with another band-aid. Tohru picked Ai up and helped her get the band-aid off, then Kyo helped Ai put the new one on Tohru's forehead. Ai clapped her hands together when it went on the way it was supposed to.

"Oh, its time for dinner." Tohru exclaimed as she made her way to the kitchen, still carrying Ai. When she got into the kitchen she placed Ai on the floor and went to the fridge. Ai grabbed a stool, she called it her Helper Chair, and started dragging it to the island in the middle of the kitchen. Kyo came in and tried to help her, but she refused to let him. He smiled at her and wondered how she could be so cute. Moving from there, he went to Tohru and helped her get the dinner items out of the fridge.

"She, mommy lets me help her." Kyo mocked. Ai just stuck her tongue out and Kyo, who mimicked her.

"Now children." Tohru laughed. Kyo and Ai looked at each other, smiled, then turned to Tohru and stuck their tongues out at her. She just laughed and shook her head before starting their dinner. Thus ended another night at their new home.

**Rito-Chan: Haha I really like this one! Like really really!**  
**Momiji: Awwww...I'm not in this one either. Oh, and how old is Ai? I always forget.**  
**Rito-Chan: She is four and a half, Momiji. **  
**Momiji: OK! So when will I be in it again?**  
**Rito-Chan: IDK. So anyway, I hope you like this one as much as I do! ^___^ Byes!**


	8. Chapter 8

The sun shone brightly through the windows. It had been a few months since they moved into the house, and it was Saturday. Saturdays were the days that Tohru cleaned the who house. She got up early, fixed breakfast for Kyo and Ai, and began her work. Kyo, knowing better than to try and help, talked to her while she worked.

"So how was your week?" he asked as Ai walked up to him, arms in the air.

"Pick me up, daddy." she demanded. He picked her up as Tohru began to describe her week in more detail than she had before.

"Daddy, put me down." Ai said a few minutes later, and Kyo did. Kyo and Tohru continued their discussion as Ai stood by and watched.

"Pick me up!" she said again, a few minutes later. Kyo did so, sighing as he did, but never taking his eyes off of Tohru as he listened to her. Tohru got out the sweeper and began to sweep, continuing to tell of her week.

"Tohru. Tohru!" Kyo yelled over the sweeper. "I can't hear you over the sweeper!" he yelled. Tohru nodded and continued sweeping as Ai demanded that she be put down. When Tohru was done sweeping, Kyo offered to put the sweeper away while Tohru started to dust the lving room.

"Daddy, pick me up!" Ai said when Kyo came back from the closet. He did so, rolling his eyes at Ai's indesiciveness. Their conversation picked back up, and not two minutes in, Ai demanded to be put down. She did this a couple more times as Tohru dusted the living room. The small party moved to the kitchen so that Tohru could do the dishes and Kyo could organize the cupboards.

"Daddy, pick me up!" Ai said again. Kyo picked her up and began to re-stack the cupboards with his free hand.

"Down!" She demanded a minute later. Quickly she moved over to Tohru, who was asking how Kyo's week went, before she went back over to her dad.

"Daddy, pick me up!" she said again. Kyo turned around, bent down so that he was eye-level with her, and smiled.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go play with your toys or something while Mommy and Daddy clean? Ok." he suggested.

Ai stood staring at him for a moment before loudly yelling, "I CANT HEAR YOU OVER THE SWEEPER!"

**Rito-Chan: Haha, had to be done. Hope you like it! ^_^**

**Momiji: But I'm still...**

**Rito-Chan: Momiji, this fanfic isnt about you, but I did write one about you!**

**Momiji: Oh yeah! I loved that one!**

**Rito-Chan: Yeah me too! ^_^ Well, bye guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rito-Chan: I am SO sorry that is had been so long since I posted! BUT, here I go again!**

**(P.S. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE SERIES!)  
**

It was nearing sunset and things were settling down. Ai had been bouncing off the walls constanly, as any small child would, all day. But now, being almost eight at night, she was sleepy and working on taking a trip to the land of dreams. Kyo was sitting out on the back porch, thinking about the day, and the week, and the months since they had moved back. The family never said anything bad. In fact, he was included now a lot more than ever. But he could tell, with some at least, that the suspiction of the cat was still there. As a sigh escaped, Tohru walked up behind him

"You alright?" she asked in her gentle voice, and voice that Kyo never tired of hearing.

"I suppose..." he replied as she sat next to him and he put an arm around her shoulder. For a few moments, they watched the sun meet the earth and dip low beneath it. Only a quarter of the sun was left when Tohru spoke again.

"You know, I dont think its as bad as you make it seem. I mean, I know I could never see things from your perspective," she turned to face him, her eyes searching his eyes for a way that she could help, "but still...I think you only perceive what you expect. And you expect there to be discrimination." Kyo was speechless. He honestly didnt know what to say.

"Tohru...I just...I dont think its all in my head."

"No." she interrupted. "It isnt. There are some who still look at you like you're nothing. But you cant let it get to you. They are'nt worth it." Kyo stared at his hands, which were folded in front of him, as he thought about what she said. In the silence, a knock could be heard at the front door. Tohru went to answer it, leaving Kyo to meditate.

"Hon," she said a minute later, "someone wants to talk to you." Akito walked onto the porch, Shigure standing close behind her. Kyo stared up at the three of them awestruck. 'Why are they here so late?' he thought to himself. Akito sat down next to Kyo as Shigure gently grabbed tohru by the arm and pulled her back into the house, closing the door quietly.

"What're you doing?" Tohru asked, surprised.

"Akito wants to talk to him alone for a minute. And you know that I just cant say no to her." he answered with a cheesy smile. It was only a few minutes before Akito walked back in, an almost sad smile on her face, and turned to Shigure.

"Ok, we can go now." she said. She turned to Tohru and smiled, then the two of them said good-bye and left. Tohru went back outside where her husband was sitting in the dark. A chill ran down her spine as she thought about how this was a metaphor for his life as the cat. Kyo, hearing her open the door, motioned for her to come and sit down next to him. She did so, looking up at him in expectation. She wasn't prepared to see tears glimmering in the moonlight.

"Kyo..."

"Its ok. She...apologized to me." Kyo started laughing. "Its...weird." he said when he was done laughing. "I...its been almost ten years. She said she apologized to you, but couldn't bring herself to apologize to me, because...she was afraid I would hate her no matter what." A few moments passed and Tohru sat quietly and anxiously waiting for him to continue.

"Well..." she said after it seemed like he wouldnt continue.

"Well..." he sighed, "I told her...that was crazy. She did what she did. We cant change that, and we cant reason with that."

"But she'd not like that anymore."

"Exactly." Tohru smiled at Kyo, and him at her. The two of them sat and watched the stars for a while longer before going inside and going to bed.

**Rito-Chan: I know thats like...depressing-ish. Sorry! I just, I dunno. I like guys that have sucky backgrounds cause you get to comfort them. I dunno. Next chapter Ai will be awake and everything will be all happy pappy again! lol**

**Momiji-Kun: WILL I BE IN THIS ONE!**

**Rito-Chan: Haha yes. I think the next one they will be at the Sohma Estate, so a lot of people will be there...Unfortunatly...I dunno when Ima be able to write again. SORRY! _ Also, I think Akito apologized to Kyo at the end, but we'll pretend she didnt!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ai, get back here!" Kyo yelled as he chased his daughter around the back yard. Tohru sat on the back porch, watching them run and play. Kyo and Ai's laughter filled the air and Tohru couldnt help but smile. With sudden alarm, she looked at the clock and saw that it was five til six. She jumped up.

"Kyo!" she yelled over their noise.

"What?" he said through laughter, turning around and holding Ai up-side-down.

"We have to go!" she giggled. Kyo tossed his head back then gently put Ai down.

"Where a weh goeng?" Ai asked in her angelic little voice.

"To the Sohma Estate." Tohru answered as she picked her daughter up. "But we have to hurry!"

**Ten Minutes Later**

Tohru was sitting anxiously in the passenger seat, Kyo driving and Ai in the back seat, cheerily swinging her legs and humming to herself. Kyo noticed Tohru's anxiety.

"Calm down." he said gently.

"I know, but, I mean...we of all the people are gonna be late!"

Kyo chuckled. "It'll be fine." As soon as he said this, they pulled up and into the Estate. When they got there, Tohru ran into the house while Kyo un-buckled Ai. A minute later Tohru came back out with a smile. Kyo put Ai down, and both parents took one of her hands. They walked into the door and everyone was standing there.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled. Ai was startled and hid behind Kyo. Everyone laughed.

"Ai, honey, come here." Tohru said as she walked a little farther into the room. Ai slowly and silently followed her mother.

"Whats going on?" she asked timidly, unusual to her personality.

"Its a surprise party."

"For what?" Tohru picked Ai up.

"For your birthday, silly!" Ai 's eyes grew wide and lit up like a flame.

"A party for me!" she exclaimed. Tohru nodded as Ai looked around at everyone, who all had their eyes on her. She smiled wide and jumped down from her mother's arms.

"So where's my presents?" she demanded with the innocence of her five-year-old heart. Everyone began to laugh, which turned into low murmuring. Momiji walked up to Ai and picked her up in a great big bear hug.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he exclaimed. She giggled and clung to his neck, returning the hug excitedly. Still being held by Momiji, Ai began talking rapidy(perfectly matching Momiji's personality).

"So what'd you get me? Is it pretty? Sparkly? What is it? Where is it?" she rambled. Momiji laughed and set her down. He replied as he reached into his back pocket.

"It's a surprise. Yes. Yes. And right here," he said as he pulled a small package out of his pocket. It was wrapped in shiny pink paper with a bright red bow. Ai greedily, though excitedly, snatched the present from Momiji's hands. "She's gonna love it!" he exclaimed to all those listening. Ai rapidly tore through the shiny paper and held up bright pink hair-tie, with sparkles and ribbons covering it.

"LOOKIE MOMMY LOOKIE!" she exclaimed with a smile so wide it covered 3/4 of her face.

"It's beautiful. Now what do you tell Momiji?" Ai ran back over to Momiji.

"Thank you so much!" Momiji just smiled and ruslted her hair. Ai ran back to Tohru yelling, "I wanna use them now! I wanna use them now!" Tohru obligingly put the tie's in her daughters hair while the rest of the room talked. A little later, the other present were opened and it was time for the ice cream and cake. Everyone joined in singing happy birthday to the over-joyed little girl.

At nine-o-clock, everyone was beginning to filter out the door, and Ai looked as if she were going to come crashing any second.

"I think we should go." Tohru announced to the remaining party-goers. So all of them took turns saying their good-byes. Last was the couple of the house. Akito came over and hugged Tohru, saying how much she enjoyed having the party at their house. Shigure and Kyo stood off to the side, Shigure purposely saying things to anger Kyo til the point that Kyo was about to burst out of the room, breaking anything or -one in his way. Tohru, seeing this, said a last good-bye before grabbing Ai and heading for the door.

"Thanks again, you guys." she said as she opened up the door, Kyo almost knocking her over to get out.

"No problem." Akito replied with a smile. Tohru got into the car and buckled Ai in, who was already half asleep, while Kyo sat impatiently in the drivers seat, ready to go. The first half of the short ride was silent, Kyo still fuming. Out of nowhere, Tohru started to giggle.

"Whats that about?" Kyo unconciously snapped.

"You." Tohru said through giggles.

"What about me?" he asked as he parked the car.

"You're acting like you're in high school again. Letting him get to you like that." Kyo thought about that before he began laughing himself. "I'm sorry. Its just funny." she added.

"No, it is. And i'm sorry." he replied before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. "I had a good time." he said, smiling at her. She nodded, "Me too." Carefully, Kyo got Ai out of the care and up to her room. Gently, Tohru slipped her out of her clothes and put on fresh pj's.

"I still don't know how you do that without waking her up." Kyo whisper when Tohru closed the door to Ai's room.

"Its just a mother thing." she smiled. Then the two of them got ready for bed, both exhasted from the long and exciting day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Five years later**

"Ai..." Tohru called softly as she crept into her daughters room, Kyo right behind her. "Ai, honey, wake up." She said gently as she shook her daughter. Ai mumbled before rolling over so that her back was to her parents and the light that came in from the hall.

"AI!" Kyo yelled suddenly, startling Tohru and causing Ai to fall off the bed.

"Kyo!" Tohru exclaimed as she turned to him.

"What? She needs to wake up," he replied with an evil grin.

"DAAAAAD!" Ai cried as she jumped up off the floor. "You're so mean! Why'd do you do that!"

"So you would wake up!" he mockingly yelled back, "Duh!"

"Well don't do it again!"

"Who are _you_ to tell _me _what to do?" he argued with her, grin still spread across his face.

"Kyo," Tohru started sweetly.

"Yes?" he turned to her.

"Don't do that again," she finished with all the seriousness she could muster. The expression on her face caused Kyo and Ai to exchange confused glances before bursting into laughter. Tohru stood up. "Hey!" she exclaimed, trying not to laugh herself. "Fine then," Tohru pouted,"make your own breakfasts!" she annpounced as she stormed out of the room. This time Kyo and Ai exchanges worried looks before they rushed out of the room after Tohru.

"We...we weren't laughing at you, hun." Kyo started.

"Yeah, we were laughing at...umm...me. You know, I fell off the bed!" Ai babbled. Tohru just kept walking, ignoring them. Kyp and Ai stood in the doorway to the living room as Tohru pulled something from one of the drawers and walked back over to them, wearing an expression that said she wasn't kidding.

There was a flash of light.

"What was that!" Kyo yelled, rubbing his eyes. Tohru just giggled as she looked down at the picture she had taken.

"MOOOOOM!" Ai whined.

"Be nice," was all Tohru said as she pocketed the camera and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. "Oh, and Happy Birthday Honey!" she called over her shoulder to Ai. Kyo followed after her.

"Hey, hun. Can...can I see the picture?" he asked, Tohru ignoring him and humming softly to herself like every other morning.

**Momiji: Well its about time that you posted another chapter!**

**Rito-Chan: I know, I know. But I've..been busy. And I haven't really had any ideas. This one...I dunno, I just don't really like it all that well. -_-**

**Momiji: Well...I mean...its a little funny. I just can't see Tohru doing that...**

**Rito-Chan: Yeah, well my thought there was, after YEARS of living with Kyo, some of his...sneakyness(?) would rub off on her. haha**

**Momiji: . . . true . . .**

**Rito-Chan: OKAY! Til next time...!**


End file.
